In the past, in a manufacturing line of an absorbent article such as a disposable diaper, on a sheet surface of a belt-like sheet that is transported continuously in the transporting direction, an elastic member is continuously attached in a serpentine pattern such as a sine curve.
As such a method, patent literature 1 describes that an oscillating am that oscillates in an intersecting direction that intersects with the transporting direction of the belt-like sheet is closely arranged in a transporting path of the belt-like sheet, and on the other hand an elastic member is passed through a through hole at an oscillating end of the oscillating arm, so as to make the elastic member oscillate and be attached to the belt-like sheet.
Further, in patent literature 2, there is disclosed that the elastic member is put around a rolling roller that rolls around an outer circumferential surface of a transfer roller and makes the rolling roller reciprocate in an axial direction of the transfer roller, in order to make the elastic member be adsorbed and held on the outer circumferential surface of the transfer roller in a serpentine pattern such as a sine curve, and thereafter the belt-like sheet is made to come into contact with the outer circumferential surface of the transfer roller and the elastic member is transferred to the belt-like sheet and attached thereon.